


Never Made a Fool out of Me: A Kimbalina Mix

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: A playlist for Carolina and Kimball.





	Never Made a Fool out of Me: A Kimbalina Mix

[ ](https://imgur.com/WJNtsPo)

  1. Mercy of the Fallen - Dar Williams
  2. Gun & Horses - Ellie Goulding
  3. Sweetest Decline - Beth Orton
  4. You Are Everyone - Dar Williams
  5. Ease My Mind - Hayley Kiyoko
  6. I of the Storm - Of Monsters and Men
  7. Sick of Losing Soulmates - Dodie
  8. Heal Over - KT Tunstall
  9. Central Reservation - Beth Orton
  10. King and Lionheart - Of Monsters and Men



[[8tracks](https://8tracks.com/anneapocalypse/never-made-a-fool-out-of-me-a-kimbalina-mix)] [[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/anneapocalypse/playlist/5CEbxFxM8I1T0SMkQpQToT)] [[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZjP-9wCx51tOj89xQ2MKTmBLPP1XNdh8)]


End file.
